laoshifandomcom-20200215-history
One on One Chinese
Pondering through The Tao 16f 哲学课从 10-1 到 11月19， 都是周六 10-12. 但10月8例外，10月8无课，移到10月9周日2-4pm。 虽然 11.5周六有课，但 11.6周日10-12 也有课。 :我希望选取这一类ppt或阅读材料： :1 拼音版道藏及诸子百家入门精选 :2 白话版道藏及诸子百家入门精选 :3 天师、全真历史入门，若有广州道教机构的小白入门资料或为有兴趣深入者印制的读物更感激不尽。 :4 广州道教场所、广东道教历史人物典故、旅游指南 :5 道家儒家哲学阐解分享课 :找陈鼓应注本吧 :如果是主持其社区事务，倒可以读读《泰泉乡礼》 道教四书五经; 一、五经： 内修五经为：《阴符经》、《道德经》、《南华真经》、《文始真经》、《黄庭经》； 外修五经为：《度人经》、《玉皇经》、《玉枢经》、《北斗经》、《三官经》。 二、四书： 内修四书为：《周易参同契》、《悟真篇》、《三皇玉诀》、《青华秘文》。 外修四书为：《生神章》、《济炼科》、《祈祷仪》、《千金方》。 另外，道教还有“四子真经”之说：分别为《庄子》《列子》《文子》《亢仓子》。 Integrated Chinese Table of Contents *Table of Contents Integrated Chinese, Level 1, Part 1 Textbook *Preface to the Third edition xiv *Preface to the Second edition xix *Scope and Sequence xxiv *Cast of Characters xxx *Abbreviations of Grammatical Terms xxxii Introduction 1 *Chinese Language and Dialects 1 *Syllabic Structure and Pronunciation of Modern Standard Chinese 1 *The Chinese Writing System 11 *Useful Expressions 16 Lesson 1: Greetings 19 *Learning Objectives *Relate and Get Ready *Dialogue I: Exchanging Greetings 20 *Language Notes 20 *Vocabulary 21 *Grammar 22 *1 The Verb 姓 (xìng) *2 Questions Ending with 呢 (ne) *3 The Verb 叫 (jiào) *Language Practice 25 *Dialogue II: Asking about Someone's Nationality 27 *Language Notes 27 *Vocabulary 28 *Grammar 29 *4 The Verb 是 (shì) *5 Questions Ending with 嗎 (ma) *6 The Negative Adverb 不 (bù) *7 The Adverb 也 (yě) *Language Practice 32 *How About You? 35 *Culture Highlights 36 *Pronunciation Exercises 38 *English Text 40 *Progress Checklist 40 Lesson 2: Family 41 *Learning Objectives *Relate and Get Ready *Dialogue I: Looking at a Family Photo 42 *Language Notes 42 *Vocabulary 43 *Grammar 45 *1 The Particle 的 (de) (I) *2 Measure Words (I) *3 Question Pronouns *4 有 (yǒu) in the Sense of "to Have" or "to Possess" *Language Practice 48 *Dialogue II: Asking About Someone's Family 50 *Language Notes 50 *Vocabulary 51 *Grammar 53 *5 有 (yǒu) in the Sense of "to Exist" *6 The Usage of 二 (èr) and 兩 (liǎng) *7 The Adverb 都 (dōu, both; all) *Language Practice 55 *How About You? 59 *Culture Highlights 60 *Pronunciation Exercises 62 *English Text 63 *Progress Checklist 63 Lesson 3: Dates and Time 65 *Learning Objectives *Relate and Get Ready *Dialogue I: Taking Someone Out to Eat on His/Her Birthday 66 *Language Notes 66 *Vocabulary 68 *Grammar 70 *1 Numbers (0, 1-100) *2 Dates and Time *3 Pronouns as Modifiers and the Usage of the Particle 的 (de) (II) *4 The Sentence Structure of 我請你吃飯 (Wǒ qǐng nǐ chī fàn) *5 Alternative Questions *Language Practice 78 *Dialogue II: Inviting Someone to Dinner 83 *Language Notes83 *Vocabulary85 *Grammar86 *6 Affirmative + Negative (A-not-A) Questions (I) *7 The Adverb 還 (hái, also, in addition) *Language Practice 87 *How About You? 90 *Culture Highlights 91 *Pronunciation Exercises 93 *English Text94 *Progress Checklist 95 Lesson 4: Hobbies 97 *Learning Objectives Relate and Get Ready *Dialogue I: Talking about Hobbies 98 *Language Notes 98 *Vocabulary 100 *Grammar 102 *1 Word Order in Chinese *2 Affirmative + Negative (A-not-A) Questions (II) *3 The Conjunction 那(麼) (nà{me}, then, in that case) *4 去 (qù, to go) + Action *5 Questions with 好嗎 (hǎo ma) *Language Practice 107 *Dialogue II: Would You Like to Play Ball? 110 *Language Notes 110 *Vocabulary 111 *Grammar 112 *6 The Modal Verb 想 (xiǎng, want to; would like to) *7 Verb+Object as a detachable compound *Language Practice 114 *How About You? 116 *Culture Highlights 117 *English Text 120 *Progress Checklist 120 Lesson 5: Visiting Friends 121 *Learning Objectives *Relate and Get Ready *Dialogue I: Visiting a Friend's Home 122 *Language Notes 123 *Vocabulary 124 *Grammar 126 *1 一下 (yí xià) and (一)點兒 ({yì} diǎnr) Moderating the Tone of Voice *2 Adjectives as Predicates *3 The Preposition 在 (zài, at; in; on) *4 The Particle吧 (ba) *Language Practice 129 *Narrative: At a Friend's House135 *Language Notes135 *Vocabulary136 *Grammar137 *5 The Particle 了 (le) (I) *6 The Adverb 才 (cái, not until) *Language Practice 140 *How About You? 141 *Culture Highlight142 *English Text 144 *Progress Checklist 144 *That's How the Chinese Say It! (Lesson 1-Lesson 5) 145 Lesson 6: Making Appointments 150 *Learning Objectives *Relate and Get Ready *Dialogue I: Calling One's Teacher 150 *Language Notes 150 *Vocabulary 152 *Grammar 154 *1 The Preposition 給 (gěi) *2 The Modal Verb 要 (yào, will; be going to) (I) *3 The Adverb 別 (bié, don't) *Language Practice 156 *Dialogue II: Calling a Friend for Help 160 *Language Notes 160 *Vocabulary 162 *Grammar 163 *4Time Expressions * 5 The Modal Verb 得 (děi, must) *6 Directional Complements (I) *Language Practice 166 *How About You? 169 *Culture Highlights 170 *English Text 172 *Progress Checklist 173 Lesson 7: Studying Chinese 175 *Learning Objectives *Relate and Get Ready *Dialogue I: How Did You Do on the Exam? 176 *Language Notes 176 *Vocabulary 178 *Grammar 179 *1 Descriptive Complements (I) *2 The Adverbs 太 ) and 真 (zhēn, really) *3 The Adverb 就 (jiù) (I)(tài, too *4 Double Objects *5 Ordinal Numbers *6 有（一）點兒 (yǒu{yì}diǎnr, somewhat, rather; a little bit) *Language Practice 185 *Dialogue II: Preparing for a Chinese Class 188 *Language Notes 188 *Vocabulary 190 *Grammar 191 *7 怎麼 (zěnme, how come) in Questions *8 The 的 (de) Structure (I) *9 The Use of Nouns and Pronouns in Continuous Discourse *Language Practice 193 *How About You? 196 *Culture Highlights 197 *English Text 199 *Progress Checklist 200 Lesson 8: School Life 201 *Learning Objectives *Relate and Get Ready *A Diary: A Typical School Day 202 *Language Notes 202 *Vocabulary 203 *Grammar 205 *1 The Position of Time-When Expressions *2 The Adverb 就 (jiù) (II) *3 一邊...一邊(yibiān... yibiān) *4 Series of Verbs/Verb Phrases *5 The Particle 了(le) (II) *6 The Particle 的 (de) (III) *7 The Adverb 正在 (zhèngzài, be doing...) *Language Practice 211 *A Letter: Talking about Studying Chinese 215 *Language Notes 217 *Vocabulary 218 *Grammar *8 除了...以外,還... (chúle...yíwài, hái , in addition to , also ) *9 能 (néng) and 會 (huì) (I) Compared *10 The Adverb 就 (jiù) (III) *Language Practice 221 *How About You? 222 *Culture Highlights 223 *English Text 224 *Progress Checklist 224 Lesson 9: Shopping 225 *Learning Objectives *Relate and Get Ready *Dialogue I: Shopping for Clothes 226 *Language Notes 226 *Vocabulary 229 *Grammar 231 *1 The Modal Verb 要 (yào, want to, desire to do something) (II) *2 Measure Words (II) *3 The 的 (de) Structure (II) *4 多 (duō) Used Interrogatively *5 Amounts of Money *Language Practice235 *Dialogue II: Exchanging Shoes 239 *Language Notes 239 *Vocabulary 241 *Grammar 242 *6 跟/和...(不)一樣 (gēn/hé {bù} yíyàng, {not the} same as ) *7 雖然...，可是/但是...(suīran , kěshi/dànshì although..., yet ) *Language Practice 244 *How About You? 247 *Culture Highlights 248 *English Text 249 *Progress Checklist 249 Lesson 10: Transportation 251 *Learning Objectives *Relate and Get Ready *Dialogue: Going Home for the Winter Vacation 252 *Language Notes252 *Vocabulary 254 *Grammar 256 *1 Topic-Comment Sentences *2 或者(huòzhě, or) and 還是 (háishi, or) *3 先...再... (xiān...zài , fi rst..., then...) *4 還是...(吧) (háishi...{ba}, had better) *Language Practice 260 *An Email: Thanking Someone for a Ride 264 *Language Notes 264 *Vocabulary 266 *Grammar 267 *5 每...都 (měi...dōu..., every) *6 要...了 (yào...le, soon) *Language Practice 268 *How About You? 269 *Culture Highlights 270 *English Text 272 *Progress Checklist 272 *That's How the Chinese Say It! (Lesson 6-Lesson 10) 273 *Indexes and Appendix 281 *Vocabulary Index (Chinese-English) 281 *Vocabulary Index (English-Chinese) 297 *Vocabulary by Grammar Category and by Lesson 314 *Appendix: Alternate Characters (Texts in Simplified Form) Integrated Chinese bilingual, diary, NG-wiki, TV method Chinese Learning and Teaching Resources link